highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Highlander: The Series: Season 3
Storyline Duncan takes Anne to a recital by a choir of monks, one of whom, Paul, is an Immortal and an old friend. Neither man realises that the song being sung is the Song Of The Executioner, as the unseen impresario who organised the concert is Kalas, an Immortal with scores to settle with both Duncan and Paul. Kalas kills Paul and then sets about destroying MacLeod, first by framing Joe for dealing drugs, then by killing two of Anne's patients and fabricating hospital records to make it look like she is responsible. Duncan realises that Kalas is behind this and, having cleared Joe and Anne, confronts his enemy. As they fight, Anne sees Duncan fall to his death, but Richie gets her away before Duncan revives. In the midst of this, Richie embarks on a new career in motorcycle racing. Rather than tell Anne the truth, especially with Kalas at large, Duncan leaves Seacouver, arranging for Maurice to buy back the barge in Paris. Arriving in Paris, Duncan is greeted by old friend, Hugh Fitzcairn, who is teaching cookery at the Cordon Bleu. The normally philandering Fitz is in love, but has a rival who tries to kill him by running the two Immortals off the road. At the same time, Richie arrives in France, looking to build on his American successes in motorcycling. Whilst Fitz tells Duncan he should trust Anne, Kalas frames Fitz for the murder of his rival. On the run, Fitz is challenged by Kalas, who beheads him as MacLeod helplessly watches. When Duncan comes for Kalas, his nemesis escapes into a cloud of steam. Determined to finish Kalas, Duncan seeks Joe's help. Kalas owns a nightclub and Duncan "persuades" the bartender to tell him where Kalas has gone. Kalas has discovered and captured his own Watcher and is looking for information on Methos, the legendary oldest Immortal. After Kalas kills one of the Watchers' historians, Don Salzer, Dawson sends Duncan to a researcher on the Methos Chronicle, Adam Pierson. Duncan is stunned to find that Pierson is an Immortal, and intuits that the Methos scholar is, in fact, Methos. Kalas later confronted Methos, who escapes and then sets up Duncan to take his head, realising that he cannot beat Kalas, but Duncan could with his strength. Duncan refuses, but when he finally confronts Kalas, their fight is interrupted by the police, who arrest Kalas for Salzer's murder after Adam Pierson identifies Kalas as the killer. Before he vanishes, Methos tells Duncan that he couldn't take the chance on Kalas winning. In the two part season Finale, Amanda arrives at the barge, being very, very nice to Duncan, which always arouses his suspicions, (Finale). Eventually, she tells him that she broke Kalas out of jail in order to kill him, but that Kalas got away. Kalas, using the thug employed by his cellmate, wastes no time in coming for MacLeod and, as Duncan and Amanda try to find him, finds Maurice, who Duncan rescues in the nick of time and sends out of Paris. Kalas captures Amanda, intending to use her as bait, but she escapes. A new problem arises, when Joe Dawson and Methos arrive at the barge. Christine Salzer, the widow of Donald Salzer, the historian Kalas murdered, has found a database created for the Watchers and intends to give it to the newspapers. Dawson tries to stop her, even trying to shoot her, but MacLeod prevents him from becoming a murderer, taking the bullet himself. As the Immortals contemplate the end of their world, Kalas intercepts Christine and kills her, taking the vital disk. He uses the information to find the European head of the Watchers and kills him. He then gives Duncan a choice - surrender to him, or Kalas will broadcast the information on the disk. Watchers and Immortals combine to hunt Kalas down. Methos tells Duncan to go ahead and fight Kalas, and Amanda and Duncan, faced with the destruction of their world, admit their feelings for each other openly. Duncan faces Kalas on the top of the Eiffel Tower and takes his enemy's head. The Quickening of such a powerful Immortal combined with the storm, surges through the steel work of the tower and overloads the Paris power grid, plunging the city into darkness and, in the process, blowing up Kalas' computer and destroying the disk. After celebrating Duncan's victory over Kalas and remembering Paul and Fitzcairn. Joe and Methos leave Duncan and Amanda alone to work out how much of what they said to each other they really want to take back. Episode List *The Samurai *Line of Fire *The Revolutionary *The Cross of St. Antoine *Rite of Passage *Courage *The Lamb *Obsession *Shadows *Blackmail *Vendetta *They Also Serve *Blind Faith *Song of the Executioner *Star-Crossed *Methos *Take Back the Night *Testimony *Mortal Sins *Reasonable Doubt *Finale: Part One *Finale: Part Two FR:Guide des épisodes/Highlander (Saison 3) Category:Highlander: The Series - Season Three